Recently, ingestion of “microorganism formulations” which are referred to as probiotics and consist of useful microorganisms such as living lactic acid bacteria for the purpose of effect of controlling intestinal function, prevention of infectious diseases, immunostimulation, or the like has been attracting attraction. However, there is a doubt whether the useful microorganisms can grow and colonize in the intestine of a human being, animal, or the like. If the useful microorganisms cannot grow and colonize in the intestine, expected biological activities of the useful microorganisms cannot be obtained permanently. In order to solve such a problem, the fact is that supplying the microorganism formulation at all times is proposed and performed. On the other hand, oligosaccharides or the like which can be utilized by useful microorganisms in probiotics are referred to as prebiotics, and ones prepared by combining prebiotics and probiotics are referred to as symbiotics. Those are also administered to a human being, animal, or the like for the aforementioned purpose. However, when the prebiotics are utilized by great many enteric bacteria other than intended bacteria, those bacteria scramble for the prebiotics in the intestine, so it is difficult to grow and colonize intended useful microorganisms selectively.